Monsters Can Be Human
by Swords Forever
Summary: Sam is kidnapped, Dean is determined to find him and hunt down the demon that has taken his little brother. But what if it isn't a demon? HurtSam and big brother Dean. Will Sam be able to hold out long enough for his older brother to save him?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is going to be a slow pace story so DO NOT be upset if I don't post chapters very often, if you don't like then don't read.

(Sam 20 and Dean is 24) sorry if the age difference is wrong.

Sam's POV

It was raining. It had been raining for three days now; the clouds just seemed really heavy

as if they were holding back tears and finally they broke down. The parking lot had puddles forming everywhere, the moon's reflection making the puddles look silver.

I had been waiting for my brother, Dean; I had been waiting for a while. He told me he just had to go in and quickly grab some snacks but that was twenty minutes ago. I could see him flirting with the cashier through the window, she was a brunette, Dean's favorite.

I laughed on the inside, that was my older brother. Though don't get me wrong, Dean was a great brother, he always had been, ever since we were kids. Dean had always taken care of me and I had always admired him. He was a great hunter, better than me, I had always been a little envious as a kid, he could always beat me in combat but mentally I was more powerful. Now I didn't care, I don't even want to hunt, I never did, I just wanted to be normal and go to college.

The girl now slapped Dean across the face, she was mad. Dean made a quick recovery still not giving in and probably coming up with his phony apology and about to flash her his specialty smile. By the looks of the girl, she wasn't one to get picked up that easily.

I wasn't into the whole bribe one girl get the second one free type of person; I liked long- term relationships. I had had one, her name was Jessica, it was perfect, she was perfect until…

I pushed the thoughts away, too painful. Dean was all I needed, he was my brother and I knew that as long as we were together I was going to be okay. I remembered once I had gotten sick and Dean had stayed home to look after me, he even cancelled plans with some girl he was going out with that day. He would sit by my bedside and if I so much as sneezed he would be there with the tissue.

Then suddenly I heard a noise sounding like scraping metal outside the car, I got out. The parking lot was empty; there was no one in sight. I was about to get back in the car when something hard smashed into the back of my head. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a pair of crazy brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: By the way, this is going to be sort of like a remake of The Benders.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will be for all the chapters) I do not own Supernatural.

Dean's POV

_Damn that waitress was hot_ I thought to myself as a walked casually back to the Impala.

I took a moment to pause, I didn't get much free time with having to worry about Sam all the time and the demon hunting, wait, let me rephrase that. I didn't get much free time with always being paranoid that Sam was going to be in some kind of trouble. You see I didn't **have **to look after Sam as much as I did but growing up in the world we did it became necessary-no! It became my obsession. My father was always telling me to look out for Sam and with our father gone it was the one thing I could do to please him.

On that note I finished getting to the car and pulled the handle opening the door. "Hey Sam, did you see that cashier? Totally hot righ-" no Sam. I quickly got back out the car and looked around the parking lot, it was totally deserted. Then I noticed a stain on the ground, I wiped my fingers across it hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, sadly though, it was blood.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Bobby. The phone rang for about ten seconds before Bobby's gruff voice came from the phone.

"Bobby speakin."

"Hey, Bobby? This is Dean."

"Yeah, what's up kiddo?"

I didn't know how to tell him this. "Listen Bobby, I got distracted for a moment and I don't know what happened its just one moment he was in the car and there was this really cute cashier and-"

"Get to the point son!" Bobby growled impatiently.

"Sam is gone."

Sam's POV

Dean. That was all that was going through my mind at that point, and pain. My head had been bleeding from being hit when I had awoken, I used my sweater to keep pressure on the wound.

I was locked in a cage that was about four feet wide and six feet tall. It had a big, rusty lock on it and the key and my captors had yet to reveal themselves. Next to my cage were five more cages, I was the last in the row.

One of the cages held a girl; she had been here the longest and hadn't stopped crying and clawing at her cage since I had gotten here. The last four cages held guys; one was a short, fat, older man with grey hair and ragged looking jeans and tee-shirt. The other two were both middle aged with long black hair and were both wearing blazers, nice pants, and dress shoes. My guess was that those two were friends and had been taken together. The last person, the one right next to me had long, blond-surfer dude looking hair, he was wearing a white muscle shirt and looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. He was the only one who had spoken to me so far.

I took a look around the place I was in, it looked to be some kind of shed or barn perhaps even a garage. It was full of hunting equipment and tools, William, he had said was his name told me that a bunch of crazy people had taken us for some-kind of special hunt and whatever that was, it didn't sound good.

"You know how to fight?" William asked solemnly.

Brought from my thoughts I turned to face him "yeah, actually I do."

"Me too, I don't think that the others do though."

I nodded "how do you know that they want to hunt us?"

Will's expression darkened "they come in here to bring us food and to beat some fear into us twice a day."

Only now I noticed a dark patch of bruising on the side of William's face "hey." I reassured "I have a brother; he will find us before anything happens."

Will smiled darkly "sure. We're who knows where, alone and completely helpless."

"Trust me. If you knew my brother you wouldn't be so afraid or doubtful."

Will looked confused "I'm not afraid" he said shaking his head "just really not ready to die."

I let out a dry laugh "me either, me either."

Suddenly the door creaked open and the scraping of boot steps came sounding through the building. At the sound of the boot scraping Will seemed to shrink a little and held the side of his face.

"Hurry Dean, please."

Dean's POV

"Do you think it's supernatural?" Bobby asked.

I put on my duh face "of course what else could it be?"

Bobby awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Oh come on bobby you cant be serious? Humans!"

Bobby sighed "you hear of human kidnappings all the time."

I put my head in my hands and plopped down on the sofa lazily "what do we do Bobby?"

"Well my suggestion would be to check out the parking lot for any evidence and then doing a little research and see if it's had more than one victim, maybe find some witnesses."

I nodded "good idea." _Gosh _I thought to myself _Sam would know what to do in a situation like this _unfortunately for Sam though, he was the situation.

_Hang in there Sammy, I'm coming._

Note: Hope you like it, please review.


End file.
